Bella Learns About Muggle Things
by LtheWolf
Summary: Hermione somehow manages to persuade Bellatrix to come with her to collect some old things from her parent's house and she learns some of the wonders of the muggle world.
1. It's Just A Chair

_A/N I thought it would be a funny oneshot to write for Bella and 'Mione so here we go._

A loud 'Crack' echoed through the empty street, it was early in the morning and the sun shone down playfully, illuminating everything it touched especially the two figures who had just become part of the scenery.

One figure clad in full black albeit the black complimented her thin, curvy figure instead of making her look like a glum, depressed and skeletal person, a frown decorated her face, though more of disgust then anything else.. for this figure was none other then Bellatrix Lestrange or Bellatrix Black as she was now know, one of the most feared and pureblooded witches of the wizarding world and everyone knows purebloods hate anything associated with muggles or muggle-borns.

The other figure wearing a hoodie and jeans, brown, curly hair cascaded down her shoulders much like the black locks of the other witch, her brown eyes inspecting the scenery before walking across the street with the dark witch in tow.

"Why are we here Hermione? You never told me where or why?" Bellatrix questioned, fiddling with her dark painted nails, the other woman rolled her eyes before answering. "Because I need to collect my things before my parents move out!"

"Hello, Hermione is that you dear?" A raspy voice sounded from over the fence, the brunette facepalmed before a old, grey-haired lady popped her head over the fence. "Uh yes, Mrs Smith. I just came to collect some things and go." Hermione replied trying to smile and ignore the fact that the pureblood stood next to her was smirking cockily.

"Ooh dear look how you've grown, you used to be such a strange little kid always reading books instead of being out with friends and always trying to tame that hair of yours, I see you've managed to do that just fine now." The old woman started blabbering on and Hermione could tell Bellatrix's grin soon turned to a frown of annoyance, her hand slipping to her wand to hex the old croan.

".. And who's this dear?" The woman inquired as Hermione's hand shot out stop the other witch from reaching her wand. "A few streets back I bumped into her, she's an old friend of my mum and came for a friendly talk with her... This is Bellatrix Riddle!" Hermione sniggered as Bella looked pissed at her but quickly hid it, her eyes blazing instead.

"It was nice to chat with you Mrs Smith but I really must be collecting my stuff before the movers take it away!" Hermione smiled before walking to the door and searching for her keys, Bellatrix following and whispered an 'alohamora' at the door before it swung open and she gently pushed the brunette in, closing it behind them.

"Bellatrix, what the hell was that? I told you that your dress sense can just about be seen as normal since it a dress not robes but still too regal only rich people wear those types of things... but you just tried to hex my neighbour and opened the door with magic. Did we not agree on no bloody magic apart from apparation?" Hermione growled while pacing the kitchen.

"You're forgetting a few things dear." Bella smirked at the younger's pacing, the pacing holted, looking to the darker witch and asked. "And what would those be Trixie?" Bellatrix's smirk dissappearing at the nickname she so hated and Hermione knew it.

"One: I am rich honey, I'll dress like it and not like a poor person like you. Two: I didn't exactly agree to no magic. Three: I don't obey the rules, I'm Bellatrix Black and you should know that by now honey. Four: That old hag would have deserved it, prying into other people's business. Five: Never call me Trixie ever again... And what the hell was with the name Mudblood?" Bellatrix at first answered calmly but losing her cool at the end and hissing the hurtful word she had managed to call Hermione a lot less now.

The word felt like a stab to the heart for the brunette but she managed to snap back anyway. "Hmm ok all of those are true but that makes you more suspicious in the muggle world. As for the name, well I thought that was obvious, you do worship the guy with your obsession of him!"

A red spell shot from the dark witch's wand, impacting with the other's chest, knocking her to the floor with a grunt. "No magic! What don't you get about that? For forty fucking minutes Bellatrix, forty minutes isn't long!" Hermione shouted in anger as she pushed herself to her feet.

"I'm going to get my stuff packed up. Don't wreck anything in here! Or do I have to body bind you again?" Hermione shouted as she began to climb the stairs nearby, dissappearing from Bellatrix's sight within seconds.

A heavy sigh left the older witch's lips and she reluctantly hid her wand away in its holster on her leg, hidden by her flowing black dress. Her black eyes skimming the area, it was of no interest to her since it was just muggle items decorating the fairly plain house.

"How did you even grow up here? It's a boring place and the decorations are horrid!" Bellatrix spoke nonchalantly as she strolled up the stairs, her heeled boots clicking on the wood, that at least wasn't covering in the same sickly cream colour the rest of the floor seemed to be carpeted with.

"Because I couldn't grow up in luxury like some people, I'm muggle-born after all, so no millions of galleons to inherited though the plus side is I don't have to marry someone I don't love!" Came the reply and the pureblood followed the voice to what she assumed was Hermione's room, it has a horrible white door like the rest of the house so Bellatrix assumed her room would be just as horrid.

Her assumption was partially correct as the room was sickly white but covered in gryffindor scarves, awards and badges from hogwarts including the slytherin one, posters of a few famous wizards and drawings of all different magical creatures. The floor unlike the rest of house was a dark coloured wood which looked rotten and a chair, desk, wardrobe and the bed frame in an identical dark wood, the bed draped in blue and silver, the last thing in the room was the stereotypical hogwarts trunk.

"Ravenclaw colours on the bed and all of the house emblems. Why Granger? You're a gryffindor! Though the rest of the room is horrible like the rest of the house!" Bellatrix muttered, Hermione turned and observed the dark witch before tapping her wand on the wall. "Because the sorting hat said I would suit as a Ravenclaw more than a Gryffindor but he put me there anyway and as for the rest, I just like the colours and that it's something magical instead of muggle."

As soon as the wand made contact, the room started to morph, the floor got a few shades darker and more polished so less likely to fall apart, a silverish, fur looking circular rug with golden patterns trailing across it, now sat in the middle of the room.

The bed turned into a four poster like those at hogwarts, red drapes around it, the same crimson colour the curtains had changed to but the same bedding lay on top of it. The table now had intricate patterns carved into it as did the wardrobe but the chair had now changed into a leather office chair.

Bellatrix went to lean on the door but nearly toppled over when she realised it had changed, no longer a painful plain white now it was a oaken door with more fancy, more wizardish looking patterns and runes, a 'H' on the middle of the door.

The wall changed into a deep shade of green with dark blue patterns running along it, a few posters had changed into more magical related things and piles of books of magic lay about with the brunette's hogwarts robes thrown over the chair.

A white box looking thing lay on the desk along with the books, pencils, paper full of half finished writings and drawings and another strange looking smaller, silver box that littered the desks surface.

"Well at least you have better taste in furniture then your parents! What are those though?" Bellatrix asked, pointing at the two boxs, Hermione smiled before sitting down on the office chair, it creaked awkwardly as it spun and Hermione pointed to the bigger box and started talking about it. "This is a computer, it's a muggle gadget. You can use it to message people immediately, so like an owl.. but faster. You can also write notes down and lots of other things that you probably wouldn't understand!"

The brunette glanced over to the confused but interested witch before pointed to the other object and informationed her about this too. "..And this is a mobile phone, another muggle gadget. You can also message instantaniously, write notes, game and also take muggle photos and videos which are like wizarding photos and so much more just again you wouldn't understand what I mean!"

"Interesting maybe muggles aren't so useless and pathetic after all!" Bellatrix mumbled, suprising herself and Hermione.

"Well you purebloods never took enough interest in us except from hate, to know anything about us muggles and muggle-borns." Hermione said, spinning around on the chair, it wobbled slightly but kept going around, letting out a little squeak after every rotation and soon Hermione could feel dark eyes piercing through her.

"Stop that, it's insufferable. I should have listened to Severus when he said you were an insufferable little know it all and just generally insufferable!" Bellatrix hissed, a grin displayed on the brunette's face, her tongue sticking out childishly.

"And you wouldn't have it any other way, you know you love it Bella! It's fun, come on join me!" Hermione sniggered, giving the older witch a pouty face when she didn't approach.

"No, it's a filthy muggle.. whatever kind of chair it is!" Bellatrix shrieked, keeping her distance from the younger witch and the annoying chair.

"Ohh stop being so uptight Bella, if you don't want to sit on it, sit on my knees instead!" Hermione smirked seductively at the darker haired witch as the dark gaze landed on her again, now that the chair had stopped and the younger woman patted her knees.

She still refused to move, her feet planted on the floor. "Ok I'll make you sit on it if I have to, without me next to you." Hermione grinned deviously and Bellatrix growled at the woman's newly formed arrogance, maybe she hung out with her too much.

"Fine! You're really starting to pick up pureblood traits and it's just weird!" Bellatrix surrendered, holding her hands up and stepping across to the chair carefully.

"It's not gonna bite you know. I think you're more likely to bite than anyone!" Hermione sniggered as Bellatrix finally sat down on the chair, holding on tightly to her hands.

Luckily Hermione was taller so Bellatrix's legs didn't dangle down in the way, so she could push the chair in one direction. The dark-haired witch's grip tightened more as the brunette shifted her foot, pushing it off the floor and setting the chair spinning slowly, it wheeled across the floor slightly and dark eyes looked to brown worriedly.

"It's fine honestly. Seriously Bellatrix you face the dark lord and the chance of death everyday but you're scared of a bloodly muggle office chair!" Hermione exclaimed, pushing against the floor harder so the chair spun faster, a grin spread across her face as the dark witch relaxed slightly, against her.

It soon unfolded into Bellatrix pushing them around on the chair and eventually Hermione ended up on the floor chuckling as she watched the dark-haired woman spin around on the chair, a genuine smile on her face.

"Told you it was fun." Hermione grinned as the dark witch showed no signs of stopping, though instead of watching her intently, now she was in process of packing up the rest of her things using magic.

Posters, hogwarts clothing, books, drawings and any other trinkets scattered about the room slowly dissappeared into boxes which in turn were strunk down and dissappeared into the brunette's pockets. Any trace of her living in the house now gone except for the office chair which she needed to change back to normal and stopping Bella's fun wasn't a good idea.

"Bella, I'm finished. We need to go, my parents will be back soon and I need to change that back to normal." Hermione muttered, a pouty Bellatrix looking at her before she spoke. "But it's so fun. Can we not just keep it? They won't notice."

"What happened to it being a filthy muggle thing Bella?" Hermione chuckled as Bellatrix continued spinned around on the chair. "But I like it, has the right design too. It screams my style 'Mione apart from the fact it's muggle but I can get over that." She replied, her black curls flowed down over her shoulders almost in a childish way as they refused to move where she wanted them, black eyes peering from within the mass of hair.

"Fine, but we have to go now!" Hermione finally gave up after the dark witch stayed spinning on the chair and protesting about leaving it behind, the squeaking noise had become unbearable and Hermione had been glaring at the ravenette, the whole time though said ravenette either didn't notice the brunette's burning glare or chose to ignore it.

A spell to quiet the squeak the chair made was cast before another one to strink it, the only condition Hermione had insisted if Bellatrix insisted on taking the bloody thing with them.

With everything packed away, the two finally strolled out of the house and down the street to the alley near which they had appeared in the morning, as it was now way past midday. Another loud 'Crack' echoed and both of them were gone from the suburban streets of Surrey, a grand manor now replaced that scenery.

And that is how the deatheaters now occasionally take turns spinning on the chair, minus the squeak of course but with the intense stare of Voldemort burning into them all as they do, of course that's more concentrated on Bellatrix and Hermione for bringing the bloody thing back and deciding to introduce the joys of spinning around in an office chair, which appealed more to the deatheaters than it really should have.

"Cissy, you have to try. Come on even Lucius, that spineless coward.. of a husband you have, tried it!" Bellatrix whined at the blonde who had stared her down intensely for the last half an hour as her sister span around and tried to convince her to join in.

Minutes later the blonde sat on her sister's lap as the chair span, a faint smile on her lips, a smile plastered on Bellatrix's face. "Okay, I have to admit it was fun.. I suppose Bella, so are you going to persuade the dark lord to try it!" Narcissa laughed slightly before slipping off her sister's lap.

"I don't wish for another 'Crucio' to be sent my way Cissy, so no. I'm sure he'll try it eventually, he's got to be curious at least!" Bellatrix deadpanned. "I would so have to get that on video." A voice sounded and the brunette appeared with her 'mobile phone' in hand.

Now that night had fallen, everyone was either gone or sleeping in one of the manor bedrooms as the pale figure of Voldemort slid through the hallways to the drawing room where the blasted chair stood in one of the corners.

Voldemort's red eyes flitted throughout the room before resting on the leather chair, Nagini followed him, slithering on the floor and resting on Voldemort's lap as soon as he managed to sit down on the chair. It was a very distracting thing to his plan and had been the thorn in his side for the week but he had to admit the thing was damn comfortable, more than the chairs of the manor.

Feet rested on the floor and he gently pushed away from it, setting the chair spinning slowly and gradually speeding up the spin of the chair, a slight smirk plastered his ghostly face, they were right it was fun but he wouldn't do it in front of his followers.

Unknown to him a figure hid in the shadows recording the whole thing while trying not to laugh at the rediculousness of the fact that lord Voldemort, the most feared wizard around was spinning around like a child on a muggle office chair of all things.

 _A/N So it ended up being quite long, much longer then I expected but Voldy and his followers got to join in the chair spinning fun XD I genuinely had fun writing this oneshot for them._


	2. The Joys Of The Internet!

It had been perhaps a week since Bella had discovered the joys of the office chair, and Bella hadn't been the only one within the inner circle, enjoying the perks of office chairs.

"So I take it, you've all changed your views on muggles and muggle-borns? Or at least on our technology?" Hermione smirked as she entered the drawing room, the dark witch was spinning around on the chair once again, as the brunette had found the ravenette doing every time she entered the room.

"Perhaps I did when I accepted you! As for the rest I'm not sure." Bellatrix muttered, staring at the brunette while the rest of black clad figure nodded slightly.

"Nice to know, perhaps you'll stop killing us then. They're none the wiser about magic, it's all a gimmick to them still." Hermione muttered as she took her seat next to Bellatrix, her brown eyes surveyed the room to notice Voldemort was missing.

"He's on a mission currently and shall be late!" Bellatrix answered before the brunette even formed the question, said brunette smiling before pulling out a bigger version of her 'mobile phone' or whatever she called it and placing it on the table.

"It's called a laptop. Yes, sorta like my mobile phone but really it's an updated version of.. umm the computer you saw in my room, wherever that dissappeared to." Hermione answered the deatheater before the hundreds of questions ensued.

Black eyes examined the girl's arms as she pulled at the flat, black box which now split in two so one part stuck up and the other stayed on the table, intrigue filled the dark-haired witch again and she reached out to touch it before a hand slapped her own away.

"I would rather you don't. This one is quite delicate and expensive Bellatrix so please don't.. And before you say you can pay for it, because you're rich, no you can't, muggle money is needed not wizarding money." The younger witch informed her curious counterpart.

The older witch frowned, giving the younger woman her version of puppy eyes which always seemed to work on her. "Fine if you're so interested I'll show you something I put online the other day, you guys are kinda famous from it." Hermione sniggered as her fingers ran across certain keys and she clicked something on the bottom of the so called laptop, the top now lighted as if a 'Lumos' had been cast and it flickered between different pictures almost as if it was a photograph taken in the wizarding world.

"What do you mean?" Bellatrix asked, a perfectly sculptured eyebrow raised as her attention flipped back to the brunette's figure, a grin clear on her face, joining the devious glint in her eyes.

More clicking sounds and the picture changed again before the brunette turned back to her. "Ok, are you ready to experience just some of the joys of the internet?" Hermione chuckled as the dark witch gave a hesitant nod and she tapped the screen this time.

As soon as her finger touched the screen, the pictures began to move like a wizarding photo, showing first Bellatrix on the chair spinning and slowly flicking to each of the other deatheaters instead of looping the photo again like Bellatrix normally saw, what sounded like instruments was playing to the rhythm of the changing pictures and a person suddenly starting singing soon after, it sounded like he was was repeating the words 'Kids again', changing some of the words each time but always repeating those words.

Black eyes turned to meet brown and Hermione only uttered a small sentence. "Keep watching!" So Bellatrix obeyed, despite she still partially didn't accept that she was a muggle-born and the fact that no one bossed Bellatrix Black around and got away with it.

Her attention turned back to the screen as Narcissa and herself popped up followed by one of Draco and another of Lucius, cutting back to one of Bellatrix and Hermione, it paused on this picture for a few moments before changing to one of Voldemort with Nagini on his lap as he span around, a slight smile graced his face and that was it Hermione burst out laughing as the music had changed to a more appropriate soundtrack for it so to say.

Bellatrix snorted slightly as the video neared its end and Voldemort stood up, knocking Nagini over, who wasn't happy and wobbling across the floor like he was doing a funny dance.

Narcissa stood up at this point, rounding Bellatrix and looking at the screen that was now black, a frown spreading across her face. "What in Merlin's name are you laughing about? Bellatrix Black that's so unlady-like!" The blonde exclaimed before her sister's arm rested on hers.

"Cissy, sit down and watch this now!" The ravenette ordered, the blonde settled down next to her sister on her chair and beckoned Draco and Lucius over to sit with her to see what her sister was laughing at.

Bellatrix nodded to Hermione once the family of blondes had seated themselves comfortably and the brunette clicked replay, the pictures and music repeating what they had before only this time, the Malfoys joined in on the laughter as Voldemort's part played.

Draco had fallen on the floor from laughing and decided to start rolling around, Lucius clutched at his stomach as he turned red and Narcissa tried to be lady-like by smirking slightly but as soon a Bellatrix whispered something in her ear, she lost it snorting as Bellatrix had.

"Now who's being unlady-like Cissy?" Bellatrix smirked at her sister who was still laughing but frowned slightly at the dark witch as she tried to regain her composure. "Bellatrix Black that is so unfair, you're such a hypocrite. Forcefully making me laugh." The blonde shot back with a pout as she finally gained some composure back.

"Oh Cissy, you knew you were going to laugh anyway. Our lord on the chair like that paired with the music... It was hard not laugh." Bellatrix cackled out at the pout her sister now wore. "Wait! Did you just say our lord got on that chair like the rest of us?.. After all the grief he gave us for trying 'the filthy muggle contraption', he actually got on it!" Rodolphus Lestrange, Bellatrix's ex-hubsand exclaimed, his eyes landing on the brunette that his ex-wife was now so hooked on.

"Yes he did, come and see. You all can if you can crowd in together and see the screen." Hermione grinned, the deatheaters quickly scrambling around the table to get a look at what was making Bellatrix and Narcissa, the normally cold people laugh.

"Alright, you all ready." She asked, receiving a chorus of 'yes' before tapping the screen again and allowing the video to play for the third time, once again leaving everyone laughing in their own way.

Bodies lay on the floor, some rolling around, others of them bent over clutching at stomach's by the time the door flew open and Voldemort walked through, looking down in disapproval at his deatheaters.

"And what is it that's so funny?" He hisses and everyone stills, staring wide-eyed like a herd deers caught in headlights. "Well what is it?" He demands when no one explains.

"Oh it's nothing, nothing at all." Hermione grins while trying to descretely close her laptop and put it away, alas all goes bad for her and the laptop with its video of Voldemort is floating in front of a not so amused dark lord.

"Oh Merlin!" The brunette groans as she hears the video start, the laptop blaring out 'Kids again' until it changed and became 'You spin me round', she chuckled imagining Voldemort on the chair again before quickly becoming silent.

"Granger, I assume you saw me the other night.." Voldemort stated, she finds herself nodding and soon after earning a particularly painful 'Crucio'.

"You had orders to stay in your rooms and not seek me out! And yet you did the complete opposite, brave decision Granger but never spy on me again or you will serverly regret it!" He bellowed before sitting and ordering everyone to take their seats, proceeding with the meeting on his reign over the wizarding world of Britain, that would soon spread worldwide.

 _A/N So I enjoyed the last one I did and orginally I was going to leave it a oneshot but I thought this would be a fun subject to explore with Bellatrix's curiosity on Hermione's muggle gadgets last time._

 _Guest: I know right spinning chairs are awesome. I wasn't sure about the world they were in but I think I'll make it into Voldemort's full on win with Harry defeated instead but since I have another funny prompt with them for now he shall live but on the run with Ron, so Hermione stormed off instead of Ron. And who doesn't love a little Bellamione, it's such a forbidden ship and no this isn't a one shot as you know from this update but this isn't the last update either so don't worry. Thank you, I enjoyed writing it as I do with my other Bellamione stories._

 _Ariel Wolf: Thank you. And you're welcome. I hope you enjoy this part like the previous._


	3. Pens

_A/N So if you've read one of my other Bellamione stories "Thunderstruck" You'll know that Bellatrix sometimes calls Hermione, Terra instead because Mione brings bad memories for her.. And sometimes Hermione calls Bellatrix, Trix because she wanted to give her a nickname too cause they're a cute couple in the end of that and it maybe partially connected to some of these oneshots, just minus the Voldemort dying part._

"I'm bored though Terra, I want to go torture someone or whatever. Come on, I need to do something, anything but just sitting here in silence doing nothing." A voice whined to the person sat the large desk that took up a large portion of the study, that they both currently resided in.

"Honestly Bella, you're supposed to be in the meeting with the rest of the deatheaters and Tom." The brunette sighs as she swings around on the office chair, it's was the old one from her room which had started the craze, that had come to, everyone ordering one for themselves and Hermione having to help them assemble them all since magic didn't work and may have injured some people.

"I want you to come with me though darling... They aren't the same without you." The ravenette pouts at the girl who rolls her eyes at the supposed grown woman.

"And you're suppose to be the adult here... I can't, I have to finish this work." Hermione mutters, turning back to her laptop, tapping lightly at the keys to continue her previous writing.

"But Terra, you can continue that in the meeting, I'm sure our lord wouldn't mind." Bellatrix moans, wheeling her chair forward so she can drape her arms around the young woman's shoulders.

"I'm sure he will mind after the whole chair incident and the others that followed. I'm really surprised he hasn't killed us yet, or at least me! Plus my laptops on low battery and you know this is the only place I can charge it." Hermione deadpans, leaning into the embrace as the dark witch places kisses on her neck.

"I'll lend you some parchment and ink.. And I'll make it worth your while." Bellatrix whispers huskily in her ear, sending shivers through her.

"Fine, but you better hold up on that second part of the deal!" Hermione growls, a devious glint in her eyes.

"Ohh you know I'm not backing out of that." Bellatrix husks, placing one last kiss on the brunette's neck before wheeling backwards.

"I had more to say... On one condition I'll do it." She smirks deviously which makes the ravenette freeze a little, it can't be a good thing.

"And what would that be?" Her throat goes dry as she asks the brunette who keeps serious eye contact, the smirk never leaving her face.

"Hmm, just that you... submit to me this time!" Hermione grins, wheeling closer to the older witch. "Unless of course you're too chicken, Mrs Black!"

"Never!" Bellatrix shrieks at the girl who just chuckles lightly and turns away, moving back to her laptop sat on the desk.

"Fine then you get nothing... at all!" Hermione states, not turning to see the look on her partner's face, though she knows that there's a glare burning into the back of her head and the witch's teeth are clenched together on show as her eyes and mouth twitch slighty, which is what she does whenever she's truly angry.

"I'm going to kill you Granger!" Bellatrix snarls, making the girl flinch at the long forgotten name which the dark witch doesn't miss and frowns sadly at. "Fine, but you have to sit through the whole thing with me... And you have to come on a mission with me for once. Don't worry I'll protect you my princess." She smiles trying to cheer up the girl, but get a good deal nonetheless.

The girl holds out her hand for the dark witch, their hands fit together perfectly and they shake on it before the brunette starts moving things about on the desk and ends up with a fair sized stack of papers and a tube that looks like it's made of metal.

"Ok, let's go and listen to the dark lord, blabber on about Potter's death yet again!" Hermione grimaces, walking through the doors that Bellatrix holds open as they head to the meeting.

"Ahhh Bella you're finally here. We have much to discuss... And nice to see you again Miss Granger!" Voldemort grimaces as his eyes land on the girl who flinches at the name.

"I mean Mrs Black!" He corrects himself and she relaxs before sitting down on another office chair, placing her work down and moving it about to find where she stopped writing.

"Pleasure to see you too, as always Voldie!" The girl hums as she ruffles through papers to find the right one, when she finds it she settles down. "I'll just be here working on this. Just ignore me!"

"Right, where was I? Ahh yes the death of the potter boy... I propose there be a day of remembrance to mark that I took over the wizarding world that day..." He starts, but a clicking sounds makes him pause and survey the room.

There's another clicking sound and he still doesn't know where it's coming from, the deatheaters are moving uncomfortably in their seats and Bellatrix is drumming her fingers on the table, while Hermione is writing with what appears to be a little metal tube.

"What is that infernal clicking noise?" Both him and Snape hiss when the sound is heard again, the girl hums jotting something else down and pressing the tube more.

"Who ever that is will stop now before I Avada Kedavra you all!" Voldemort bellows, slamming his hand on the table and Hermione shoves the tube in her mouth, biting at it.

"Sorry nervous habit." She mumbles, chewing the tube more vigorously and staring down at the papers below her.

"What is that bloody tube in your hand? Miss Granger... Hermione.. Urr Terra. Sweet Merlin, your name changes are confusing girl!" Voldemort growls and is met with a faint smirk.

"It's a pen! Another muggle invention..." She starts only to be interupted by him. "Not another bloody muggle invention they're banned Terra!"

"I wouldn't need it if Bella let me stay in the study on my laptop! This ones harmless... Or it should be like the chairs were suppose to be! Alright, it just like a quill though, just minus the constant ink refill, just ink cartridges for when it runs out."

"Hmm so this one will be very useful for us... Mrs Black will you get us some more of these... Pens." Voldemort asks, looking to the confused girl.

"I thought they were banned because they're another muggle invention." Hermione sighs, looking up from her work that she's clearly never going to get done with everyone disturbing her, she was fine until Trix made her come out of the bloody study.

"I'm not joking. I meant that, all other muggle inventions are banned, but these seem to be helpful and much better than a quill and ink." Voldemort glares at the girl before flicking his wand and catching the pen in his hand, examining it closer even scribbling on his hand with it.

"How many do you want then? Do I have to bulk buy them like I did the chairs? Thank god they don't need assembly." Hermione questions, her head in her hands as she groans at the thought of another incident.

"A lot of them are needed, for an upcoming plan. They will be needed as soon as possible." He says, looking at me expecting me to go get them now.

"Honestly not now, I need to get this work done before my deadline. I will not fail my course because you want to try out more muggle inventions." Hermione growls before taking her pen back and getting back to work.


End file.
